


The Original and The Virgin

by KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Late Night Writing, Love, Sex, Smut, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas/pseuds/KarsonMTheWriterWhoHasTooManyIdeas





	The Original and The Virgin

_Year 1728  
_  
The Original has me pressed against the wall of our bedroom, and he is whispering the most sweet, dirty nothings in my ear. Things like how he will taste every inch of my soft body, how he will have me screaming for all to hear in the neighborhood, letting them know how good he's making me feel. The words cause arousal to pool low in my stomach and only increase my desire to give him my virginity.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this? Once I start, I won't stop until I see you fall apart under me."  he says after his lips ghost across my sweet spot. I tangled my hands in his hair, knowing fully well that Kol has probably been wanting me for a long time.  
  
I thoroughly enjoy the thought of me driving him crazy with want and need.  
  
He kisses me again, his tongue teasing my mouth, giving me the best kiss of my life. I moan a little when Kol pulls away and he grins. “My innocent little dove, you taste of honey.  How intoxicating..."  
  
He says as he pulls off my dress, loosening the strings, leaving me in my corset and panties. I pull at the collar of his shirt, angling for another kiss.  He’s got his hands snaking into my panties, feeling the wetness pooling inside. I arch my back into his chest and he grins into my mouth.   
  
“Hey, I'm nearly naked and you still have clothes on." I protest, thankful I can still form words at all. He smirks, and throws me on our bed.   
  
“Agreed,” he answers and then he is pulling off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor and pulling my corset strings loose and rips it off. He leans over to wrap his lips around my nipple.  He tugs and sucks and I moan loudly.   
  
"Every moan you make turns me on all the more." He whispers in my before licking the shell of it, making me moan again.  
  
Kol sits up, straddling me, and pulls down my soaking wet panties.  
  
"My little dove, already this wet for me?"  
  
That statement turns me on much more than it should.  
  
He looks up at me, his hands once again stroking my skin as if reassuring my body to relax under his touch. His eyes fall to my silt.  “Ah yes…” He lowers his head down, above my silt and gives a slow lick, never taking his eyes away from me, nor mine from his. I moan and resist throwing my head back, in order to keep the eye contact.  
  
"(Name), you taste divine." He groans sending vibrations to my pussy, causing me to moan even louder.  
  
I start to squirm, my legs spreading wider in want and need. He lifts his head from between them as he pulls down his pants, releasing his large length from it's cage.   
  
“I am going to take your innocence right now, right here our bed. I may get rough with you, if you can't take it, you need to tell me alright?” He asks with concern in his deep brown eyes. My heart flutters, feeling all fuzzy because he wanted to make sure that he causes me no harm. I nod and he grins. His hands are already on my hips and he thrusts into me. I cry out in pain, walls being stretched and broken.  
  
"Kol, please wait." I whimper, my (eye color) eyes are probably filling with tears as look up at him, I'm in too much pain to tell.  
  
"All the time you need, love." He whispers back, stroking my pink cheeks.  
The pain slowly fades away in a few minutes, and to make sure I buck my hips at him, and I moan,  
  
"Kol, you can move now." He starts at a slow, steady pace, probably making sure that he won't hurt me.  
He slides in and out smoothly, me moaning with each thrust he makes, then he hooks a hand under my left knee and lifts, taking my hips off the bed, creating a new angle, which hits my g-spot.  I moan loudly, and he starts  teasing my wet core with his thumb. His eyes never leave mine, even as he picks up the speed. I start to feel my first orgasm fast approaching. He thrusts his hips at an even faster pace, causing me to reach my climax even faster.  
  
"Kol, I'm cumming!" I shouted as I released, our eyes still in contact, I see all the lust, want, deep admiration, and love in his eyes, all for me. He follows soon after, and lays down next to me, barely even panting.  
  
 _'Damn his vampire abilities and benefits.'_  
  
I am trying to recover when he turns his head, his lips hovering near my ear.  His face above mine and I think for a moment that he is going to kiss me.  Instead he merely tilts his head and then speaks.  
  
“I love you, (Name), with all of my heart."  
  
"I love you, Kol." I reply.  
  
Kol suddenly sits up and digs through his jacket which was carelessly thrown on the floor after he came home, and pulls out a box, and says,  
  
"I was planning on giving you this earlier, when you pounced on me, but I want you to spend the rest of eternity with me, and this ring will allow you to walk in the sunlight when you are a vampire, that is, if you will give me permission to turn you, my love." He says as he opens the box, and reveals a beautiful silver ring, with a ruby in the center surrounded by intricate swirls. (Link: http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/540897868/Male-tiger-silver-ring-ruby-ring-boys-carve-patterns-or-designs-on-woodwork-men-and-women.jpg) I am sure my eyes fill up tears, as I respond,  
  
"Of course."He then bit his wrist, and pressed it against my mouth, giving me his blood. Once he was sure that I had had enough, he placed his hands on my neck, saying,  
  
"See you soon, my little dove."  
  
With that, my world went black.


End file.
